It is generally known that hinges can be used for purposes other than facilitating the opening and closing of a supported door, such as for the hanging of objects or other uses that may be destructive or damaging to the hinge and door. In addition to misuses of a hinge that can lead to damage to the hinge, such as unhinging the door from the door frame, other misuse of the hinge can result in injury or death to those misusing the hinge. For example, inmates of institutions like prisons or metal hospitals may hang or abuse themselves or others from the protruding top surfaces of a hinge. Accordingly, it is relatively common for hinge installations, among other common items mounted in such institutions or provided to inmates, to be ligature resistant and otherwise designed to deter self-inflicted injury. Specifically, it is known to attach a unitary hinge cap to a header of a door frame to overlay an exposed top surface of a continuous geared door hinge, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. RE46,240.